Silver Blaze
by Eryndil
Summary: What happened to Mick after Beth shot Lee Jay in episode 2? A missing scene from Out of the Past. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silver Blaze

Rating: T

Spoilers: For episodes 1 and 2

Disclaimer: The series Moonlight and all characters from it are copyright of Warner Bros. I have no claim to any rights to the series (if I had, we'd currently be enjoying a 3rd season). This story is written for non commercial purposes only.

Summary: What happened to Mick after he was shot by Lee Jay?

Author Note: This is my second Moonlight fanfic and, like the first, it is based on episode 2, 'Out of the Past'. The end of this episode is probably my favourite part in the whole series. I've watched it numerous times and often wondered what happened between Beth shooting Lee Jay in the warehouse and Mick arriving home.

We can see that several hours pass between these two scenes so where was Mick? How did he slip past Beth, where did he get the blood from, what happened to the silver buckshot in his shoulder and back? This fic is my way of answering these questions. I'm making poor Mick suffer again, but I love him really - I just can't resist the vulnerable vampire stuff!

The title is taken from a Sherlock Holmes story. I'd recommend it to anyone who likes a good detective mystery.

* * *

Mick was seeing red. Red from the flames of the welding torch just inches from his face, and from the searing pain in his back and shoulder. The poisoning effects of the silver buckshot were starting to spread through him as he lay defenceless on the warehouse floor.

After fifty five years of immortality, this was it, his time was finally up. All he could do was watch as death came closer, closer still...and then struck where it was not expected. Suddenly, the heat of the fire was gone and so was his adversary.

In his weakened condition, it took Mick's brain a few seconds to catch up with what he had seen. Lee Jay was lying on the ground, a bullet hole in his neck and his heart was no longer beating. Dead on impact. Trying to ignore the pain, Mick looked over to the source of his deliverance and was not surprised by what he saw.

Beth stood, apparently rooted to the spot, his gun in her shaking hand and a stunned expression on her face. She must have heard the shots and come to help him. Exactly what she would do, rushing in and risking her own safety.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Mick admonished, his concern for her momentarily overriding his own predicament. Beth didn't react, but continued to stand like a statue, her eyes fixed on Lee Jay. It didn't take medical training to see that she was in shock. She had probably never shot anyone before.

Mick knew that she would be all right in a while, but for the moment she seemed to be completely unresponsive. This was a problem. He was going to need to find help before the silver paralysed him, but he would have to get her out of the way first. When she snapped out of it, she would want to get him to a hospital, which would definitely complicate matters and involve the kind of explanations he didn't want to get into right now.

"Beth," he tried, hoping to get her attention. The only answer was a loud clatter as his gun fell from her hands onto the floor. The sound didn't seem to register with her and Mick realised he would have to be more emphatic.

"Come on Beth!" he ground out, "I need you to go and find Julia."

Still no reply. It looked like shouting was his only option if he was going to get her to move.

"Listen to me! You have to do as I say, OK? Julia's around here somewhere and you have to go look for her. Come on, I need your help."

He seemed to have got through to her at last. She blinked and looked over at him, her eyes unfocussed, before moving automatically in the direction he indicated.

"And call the police," he added, watching as she pulled out her cell phone and disappeared into the warehouse. She was still in shock, but she would recover before long. He wasn't so sure that _he_ would. Fighting against the waves of pain, he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled towards the door.

He passed by his pistol, lying on the ground, but left it there. The police would want to see it when Beth told them what had happened. Mick felt an urge to look back at the body of his would-be killer, an unnecessary confirmation that Lee Jay was truly dead, but he had no time to stop. He could feel the blackness pulling at the edges of his mind and he knew he had to get help soon, or it would be too late.

Leaning heavily on whatever came to hand, he made his way laboriously to his car and fell into the seat. He didn't have enough strength to drive very far, but he needed to move away from this building which would soon be crawling with cops. Forcing himself to concentrate, he fished his key out of his jacket, almost dropping it as his fingers fumbled at the ignition.

Starting the engine, he managed to manoeuvre the car round the side of the warehouse and further up the alleyway, until he found a suitable place to stop. He pulled into a covered entrance, hidden in the shadows. His hands were shaking badly as he took out his phone, pushing the speed dial button for the one person he knew could help him.

"Hey, Mick," came the reply in a worried tone, "what's all this about you turning yourself in? You've gotta know that's not a good idea, man. I'm not sure even my lawyers can get round a confession, but I'll send someone over if you..."

"Josef," Mick interrupted, and the raw note in his voice must have been audible even over the phone, as his friend's manner altered immediately.

"What's wrong," he demanded in obvious alarm.

"Been shot," Mick bit out, speaking as little as possible. It was getting more and more difficult to keep his mind on what he was saying, as a kind of languor began to spread through him.

"What?" Josef's confusion was understandable. Usually, being shot was not a problem for a vampire - not with normal bullets, anyway.

"Silver."

That one word was all the explanation Josef needed. "Where are you?" he asked, getting straight to business. By now, Mick wasn't entirely sure where he was but, with the last of his energy, he managed to concentrate enough to give an intelligible answer.

"OK, hang on in there, buddy. I'm coming to find you." The line went dead and Mick slumped in his seat, letting himself slip into the darkness.

The next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him by the shoulders and was shaking him insistently. The movement made his head flop from side to side and Mick moaned as the pain dragged him back into consciousness. He could hear a familiar voice calling his name but it sounded very far away.

"Come on, man, you're not going to die on me."

He struggled to open his eyes but, when he finally succeeded, everything seemed blurred and disjointed. Blinking a few times, he managed to recognise his friend and tried to speak.

"Josef," he mumbled, the name coming out so slurred that it made little sense. It had the desired effect, however.

"That's more like it," Josef approved, then turned to order, "get that blood over here now." Mick couldn't make out who the other vampire was talking to and the rushing sound in his ears was confusing him. He felt his head being lifted up and a tube pushed into his mouth, followed by the sweet, pungent taste of blood on his tongue. He swallowed automatically, gulping at the life-giving liquid.

"I don't like the look of this," Josef continued, still addressing the unknown third person. "There's a lot of silver in there. We're gonna need to get it out pronto."

"I can't do that here, I need to be able to see what I'm doing. We have to move him."

It was a man's voice that replied. Mick was sure he should know who it was, but he was having trouble focussing on anything except the fire that was now burning him from inside. His thoughts all jumbled in his mind as he tried to work out where the heat was coming from. Oh yes, he had been shot.

"We don't have time for that," Josef was saying angrily. "Just get on with it."

The other man was not backing down, though. "If I try removing the bullets here, there's a chance that the silver might get pushed further into his body. Now that he's had some blood, he'll be strong enough to make it to your office - or to the morgue if you'd rather."

Josef growled in frustration but he didn't argue. "OK, but if he dies, I'm holding you responsible," he warned.

After two bags of blood, the darkness had begun to clear a bit more and Mick realised that it was Guillermo who was talking with Josef. He had obviously decided to ignore the other vampire's aggressive tone and stick to the matter in hand.

"All right," he said, "we should get him out of here as soon as possible."

Mick made another attempt to speak and managed to mutter a few words incoherently. "Don't worry, Mick," Josef responded with false confidence, "you're going to be fine. And when I find out who did this, I'll kill them."

It was no idle theat, as Mick knew from past experience, but he didn't have enough energy to tell his friend that the job had been done. Besides, Josef was already giving orders again.

"We'll take him to my office," he decreed. "You'll have to drive him in this car and I'll follow."

Josef and Guillermo had to lift Mick to shift him over to the passenger seat and he couldn't repress a groan as a burst of pain shot through him. The sound seemed to emphasise the urgency of the situation and the two cars sped out onto the highway in less than a minute.

* * *

I've divided this story into 2 chapters for length and writing time. The second chapter will be posted as soon as I finish it. Reviews are very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Deary me, it's been almost 2 months since I posted the first chapter! Apologies for the delay – real life has an annoying habit of getting in the way of important things, like fanfics! Here, at last, is the second half of my take on what happened after Mick was shot in episode 2. It ends shortly before the start of my previous story, Revelation. I hope it makes sense.

Title: Silver Blaze (Chapter 2)

Rating: T

Spoilers: For episodes 1 and 2

Disclaimer: The series Moonlight and all characters from it are copyright of Warner Bros. I have no claim to any rights to the series. This story is written for non commercial purposes only.

Summary: What happened to Mick after he was shot by Lee Jay?

* * *

The movement had intensified the burning sensation and Mick was barely aware of the buildings rushing past as Guillermo steered the Mercedes through the streets at breakneck speed. It was not long before they arrived at the headquarters of Kostan Industries and Josef took charge once more.

Mick had become weaker during the journey and his friends had to help him into the building, almost carrying him through the door. Fortunately, at such a late hour, there was no-one around to notice them except for the security guard, and he knew better than to say anything.

The three vampires took the elevator up to Josef's well-appointed office, and his expensive desk was hastily turned into a make-shift operating table. Guillermo had brought his post-mortem instruments from the morgue and he quickly set to work removing the buckshot.

Some of the pieces had become deeply embedded in the muscle and the procedure was drawn-out and painful despite his best efforts to be careful. Mick gritted his teeth against the agony but he could not prevent himself from shouting out as the lumps of silver were pulled from his flesh.

After what felt like an eternity, all the pieces of shot were finally out and Mick was able to get his breath back, knowing the worst was over. He lay on the desk, trying to recover some strength, as the others spoke in low voices. Their words all seemed to run together as he concentrated on controlling the pain.

Eventually, it began to recede and he was able to make out what the others were saying. Guillermo was replying to a question that Josef had asked.

"Yes, I've got them all out. It'll take a couple of days but he'll be fine as long as he gets plenty of blood."

Josef gave him a sardonic look, "I can get some fresh if you need it."

"No, the bags I've brought should be OK."

Josef was not convinced, giving his usual expression of distaste at the thought of Mick's diet. "I don't trust that bottled stuff. Can't be much good."

In spite of his discomfort, Mick felt amused at his friend's reaction. "Josef," he croaked, "it'll be good enough." The other two vampires were beside him before he could blink.

"Mick," Josef said, "nice to see you back with us."

"Yeah," Mick replied weakly.

"If I were you I wouldn't try this again anytime soon," Josef advised, his offhand tone belied by the concern in his eyes, "I'm far too busy to go looking for a new best friend right now." It was spoken like a joke, but it was actually quite true, Mick reflected; Josef would be hard put to find someone he could trust as much as Mick.

He smiled knowingly, "well, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble," he retorted, trying to raise himself up on one elbow. However, the effort proved to be too much for him and he fell back onto the desk.

"You're still feeling the effects of the silver," Guillermo scolded. "You should probably rest a bit more before you stand up." The weakness in his limbs convinced Mick that his friend was right and he closed his eyes again, allowing his thoughts to wander.

He remembered the look on Beth's face as she stood with his gun in her hand. She had saved his life. For 22 years, he had served as her protector and he had never imagined that their roles would be reversed.

When he had seen her there in the warehouse, he had felt a strange mixture of relief and anxiety. He had watched over her for so long that it had become second nature to him. He knew how much it would hurt to lose her now. That was why he couldn't tell her what he was, even though he felt an inexplicable urge to confide in her.

Just as she seemed to trust him instinctively, he knew that he could trust her. She was the only human he had ever wanted to share his secret with, but it was too risky. This evening at her apartment, it wasn't just Josh's presence that stopped him from saying those words, "because I'm a vampire". He was afraid she wouldn't be able to cope with the truth. It was too much for her to bear.

That thought was still in his mind as he started to become aware of his surroundings again, only to realise that he had a raging thirst. He looked over to where the other two vampires were sitting at Josef's round office table.

"I really could do with some more blood," he announced and was a little shocked at the desperation in his voice, like an addict begging for his next fix. Guillermo handed him a bag and he drank from it gratefully. He felt some of his strength returning as he finished it and he was able to sit up at last.

Josef walked over, wearing a rare genuine smile. "Feeling better now?" he enquired, trying to sound casual.

"Much better than I was, yeah," replied Mick, "thanks for your help, both of you."

"Well, I didn't want to be left with all that A+ you ordered," joked Guillermo, adding "you can owe me one."

"Me too," agreed Josef, before turning more serious. "So who did this?" he demanded, "was it that Lee Jay character? Because, if it was, you know he'll be dead before dawn."

"He already is," Mick informed him soberly, "Beth shot him."

His friends stared at him in very obvious surprise. Guillermo was the first to find his voice, asking "you mean that blonde reporter?" in an incredulous tone.

"That's right," Mick nodded, loath to give any further explanations at that precise time. His reply earned him a trademark Josef Kostan smirk and disconcerting comment.

"I guess there's more to her than meets the eye. You'll definitely have to introduce her to me some time." Mick let that remark go without a response, knowing that he was in no condition to get into that debate right now.

"So, should I let the cleaners know about this?" asked Josef, as always considering the implications for the vampire community.

"No, this is a human crime," replied Mick, "they can deal with it." The others seemed happy enough to accept that, glad to be saved any further trouble from their friend's latest case.

A faint gleam coming in through the window took them all by surprise. The hours had passed faster than they had realised and the sky was starting to become lighter.

Guillermo hastily took his leave, explaining "I'd better get over to the morgue and clear up before the day shift arrives. I left it in a bit of a mess." With a twinge of guilt, Mick thanked him again. He really was going to owe his friends for this one.

After he left, there was a moment of silence as the two best friends took stock of the situation. It was looking much more hopeful than it had just a few hours before and they finally had time to reflect on Mick's close shave. A few minutes passed before Josef spoke, all business again.

"There's some more of that disgusting bagged blood that Guillermo brought for you, if you want." He gestured casually towards the concealed cooler that was built into the office wall but his expression was still concerned.

Mick knew very well that, behind Josef's cool and flippant manner, he cared about his friend's wellbeing. He was grateful for all the help the other two vampires had given him this night and he was beginning to feel bad about the trouble he had put them to. Perhaps it was time for him to go back to his own apartment, especially with dawn approaching quickly.

"I'll take it with me," he said, "I think I should be getting home now."

Josef didn't approve of that suggestion. "That's not a good idea, Mick," he argued, "you haven't got your strength back yet."

"I'll be fine," Mick insisted, "like Guillermo said, I just need to take it easy for a couple of days and make sure I get plenty of blood."

He swung his legs over the side of the desk and stood up to prove his point. Unfortunately, standing turned out to be rather more difficult than he had expected and he had to lean heavily on the desk to avoid falling over. Catching sight of Josef's 'I told you so' look, he pushed himself upright again and this time managed to stay on his feet, although he couldn't stop himself from swaying.

"Come on, Josef," he persevered, "I'm sure it's past your bed time and I know I could do with my freezer right now."

His friend was not impressed with his bravado. "And just how do you plan to get back home?" he enquired drily, "you're not exactly fit to drive, are you?"

"I'm not as bad as you think," Mick replied, sounding more confident than he felt. The truth was, his legs were distinctly unsteady and he shifted his stance, trying to disguise the fact that the desk was supporting most of his weight again. Josef frowned at him, obviously attempting to gauge just how determined Mick was. After a moment, he made his decision.

"OK, but I'll drive," he announced in a tone that discouraged any argument.

"That's not necessary, Josef," Mick protested, "and if you take my car, how will you get back here?"

"I'll get one of my assistants to collect me," the other vampire answered impatiently. "Or else you can come back to mine. It's your choice."

Mick knew he'd already caused enough fuss for one night, so he gave in. If he was honest with himself, he was actually relieved that Josef had offered to drive. There was no way that he could have managed the journey on his own.

When they arrived at his apartment block, Josef was still worrying about Mick's condition and was in no hurry to leave. Mick had a feeling that his friend would tuck him into his freezer and watch over him, given half a chance. He was wondering how to make his escape, when the assistant turned up with Josef's car.

Seizing the opportunity, Mick thanked his friend again and quickly said his goodbyes, before heading towards the elevator. As the doors closed behind him, he slumped against the wall and let his eyes close. He had been aware of the weakness spreading through him again while he was in the car and he had been struggling to hide it from Josef. Alone at last, he could drop the pretence.

As the elevator neared his floor, he took out his door remote and was shocked to see how much his hands were shaking. The poison in his system was still affecting him, and the sooner he got some blood the better. His left arm cradled the precious bags of liquid concealed under his jacket.

The ride up to the top floor seemed to last hours, but finally the doors slid apart and he stumbled out, forcing his legs to keep moving. He had to steady himself against the wall before heading for his apartment. Fighting against the vertigo, he pressed the button on his remote and pushed the door open, falling to his knees as the blood bags spilled out onto the counter.

He pulled the first one open with trembling fingers and began to drink, desperately and without restraint. As the healing liquid slid down his throat, his fangs descended, his eyes paled to icy blue and he gave himself over to the craving for blood.

He didn't hear the footsteps in the corridor, or notice the scent of the person approaching. He didn't even sense her standing in the doorway behind him.

Then she said his name, and he knew it was too late to hide.

Beth...

* * *

So there it is – what might have happened during those missing hours in episode 2. Thanks to everyone for waiting for this last chapter! Reviews would be very much appreciated. Happy 2010 to you all.


End file.
